Maybe I can Change It!
by LavWatson
Summary: Basically, Harry, Hermione,Ron and Ginny travel back in time to Marauders 7th year. Try to save world before everything begins! HP/GW JP/LE SB/OC RL/OC RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter!!! Will you please slow down! It is going to help matters if you storm off just because someone said his name!!!! OK! You seriously need to chill!!!" Hermione chased after her best friend with Ginny and Ron in tow. The reason they were doing this was because Harry had overheard people saying shit about how Harry should have been the one to die, not Voldermort.

"Hermione!! How can I let it go!! I just saved every bodies freakin' lives and I overhear that I should've dies instead of him!! I need to speak to Dumbledore again. You guys can come if you want to!"

Walking up the staircase to Dumbledore's study, Harry was determined to find out something. Getting through the door, the four of them were surprised to see Professor Monagall standing there!

"Professor, we need your help! To many people died in this battle. I want to go back in time in order to stop Voldermort sooner, hopefully in time to save my parents. Say, around the time of their seventh year-when they are about to hop on the train. And-all four of us would like to go, please!"

"I thought that this might happen! Go and pack. You are going to be on the Hogwarts Express in half an hour!! Have fun- oh, and take this letter to Professor Dumbledore. We have spoken to him and you may only tell these students about the future, because I know that it will be hard for you to not tell them especially. They are of the Marauders, but do not, under any circumstances, tell wormtail! So you marry tell the others though, and of course, Lily!

Twenty-five minutes later, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were back in Monagall's office. They were each given a time turner.

"Turn them ten time anti-clockwise. That's should work I think. Miss. Granger, you know what to do. When you get there, tell the others how to use them properly. You may use these to come back and see me but otherwise, do not use them except in an emergency! Is that clear!!!!"

There was a chorus of " Yes, Professor" Then each of them turned their TimeTurners and before they knew it they were surrounded by peple in eccentric clothing.

Ginny exclaimed "Of course, it's the Eighties!!! Thank god I bought all of my eighties clothes…" Her voice srt of dropped as she looked at the other three.

"Gin, do you mind if I borrow some. I only bought a couple of skirts and tops and pants and other things!!'

"Course you can. Now, let's find the Marauders!"

As the girls walked off together, Harry looked at Ron and all her could say was "I can't believe it! I'm finally going to get meet my parents!"

"This is awesome Harry! Hang, on! W3hat's the bets that you, me and Gin can all get on the Quidditch team! That would just rock!!" Because he was looking at Harry as he spoke, he bumbed into someone. This some turned around and the two found behind hime were Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi in, Mione!"

"Hi James. Sorry, my friend just sought of bumped into you!"

"No worries, Harry. These two have sort of semi-explained everything. Come on, let's all find an compartment together! Hang on a tic, Moony, where's Padfoot?"

"He went to find some ladies to keep Hermione and Ginny entertained. At least, that's what he said. In other words, he has gone to find Lily, Mary and Anna!"


	2. THE TRAIN RIDE

_**A/N: PLEASE ENJOY!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I USED TO BE IN LOVE WITH HIM, BUT HE AND GINNY MAKE A MUCH MORE CUTE AND SMEXII COUPLE!!**

"Sirius Black! I swear, if this is just another stupid ploy to get me with Potter, you will have hell to pay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And let go of me! I'm HeadGirl and I could have you in detention for the rest of the year for man-uh-handling me!!!!"

"Lily, there are some ladies that I think you might like to meet. They are really nice and, need some friends. I'll explain once we are somewhere more private. OK! Good. Follow me ladies!"

As the small party made their way down the train, people stared at them weirdly but were not surprised. Well, the first years were but everyone else was happy because it meant that the year was off to a normal start again with yet another ploy of James Potter's to get Lily Evans to go out with them.

Meanwhile, down in the compartment, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to explain everything.

"You see James, I'm your son. My mother is Lily..." But he was interrupted by James yet again.

"Your mother is Lily Evans!!!"

"WHAT!!!! What the hell is going on here. First, I get dragged half way down the train by Black and then I walk into this compartment to hear you Potter, exclaiming that I am someone's mother! Also, where are these girls who Black reckons need some attention from a girl?"

"We're here. And I can explain everything. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a MuggleBorn and I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen. The girl on my right is Ginny Weasley. She is a PureBlood and is sixteen turning seventeen. The boy sitting across from me is Harry Potter. He is seventeen, again, nearly eighteen. The boy next to him is Ronald Weasley. He is Ginny's older brother. He is also my boyfriend. He is seventeen turning eighteen in a few months. We are from the future. We have come back to stop Voldermort before her kills… kills… kills you and James. You see, you two get married and have Harry."

"You're shitting me!"

Everyone in the compartment exclaimed. No one had ever heard Lily Evans swear.

"No, I'm not. Do you want to sit down. This is gonna take a while."

So they sat there and explained everything to the Marauders and Lily and Lily's friends.

Quite a while later, when they had finished explaining everything, Hermione and Ginny went off with Lily and her friends and left Harry and Ron to bond with the Marauders.

" Oh crap! I'm late for the meeting. Guys, cover for me."

James left them to talk about whatever.

"Out of curiosity, what is the Quidditch team like. Because, Ron and I wouldn't mind joining, and I'm sure that Ginny will want to aswell. You see, we are all on the Quidditch team I our own time. I'm apparently the best seeker that Hogwarts have ever seen. And James is the best chaser that Hogwarts has ever seen!"

They left their conversation at this as they had to change into their robes.

_**A/N Hello! I'm the author, LavWatson. Just a quick note to say thank-you to my first ever reviewer, leggy freak003. You are my new best friend forever. It is hard for me to update as I have just started high school, so I can not update al that much. I'll post the new chapter as soon as possible.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FEAST AND THE FIRST NIGHT AT HOGWARTS!**_

_**BYE!!!!!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_


End file.
